


Moon Madness

by orphan_account



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirium wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash-Today's 'Summer Lightning' Porn Battle.  
> Extra warnings: Dubious consent. Thessaly's fucked up and so is Delirium. Some violent imagery.

'Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle,' muttered Delirium, drawing star-shadows down into the bedroom. Thessaly woke slowly, her eyes full of fluttering lights, her gut full of the awareness of the one by her bedside.

'Good morning, or good night,' said Delirium. She was swinging her legs on the simple wooden chair by the window, painted blue and white by the moonlight. 'What do they say when you wake up in the middle of the night?'

'What do you want?' asked Thessaly, fumbling for her glasses on the nightstand and then placing them on her nose. Delirium was bald, she noticed, her scalp bloody as if attacked with rusted scissors.

'I miss the knives. You are all knives. I spent the night with a baby. It wasn't nice. But I made the baby stop crying.' She was sliding off the chair, her body that of a teenager now, growing older as Thessaly watched, as if she was running away from the baby-form she'd been visiting.

'Go away,' said Thessaly. 'Bother someone else.'

'But I thought we could talk about the skinning, and the cottage,' said Delirium. 'And the blood rites, and transformations by moonlight.'

'Go away,' said Thessaly again, louder. 'I've never given in to you.'

'But I'm always with you.'

'Go away!'

Delirium burst into fluttering lights.

Letting go a breath she'd been holding, Thessaly slumped back on the bed. Pretend as she might, she could not guard against the Endless any more than she could hang her own skin on a wooden puppet and make the puppet her self. They came with life, as part of the package.

'You do want to talk,' said Delirium as she grew from the shadows under Thessaly's blanket.

Thessaly screamed. Delighted, Delirium began to kiss her, each touch of her lips like a shock , a pinch of memory. It hurt. Like knives. Thessaly bent back, gasping.

Camp fires of her memory danced in the curtains shivering in an escaped breeze. The shadows were full of eyes rolling, fingers pointing, mouths open. She growled deep in her throat and bit Delirium's shoulder.

They rolled and struggled in the moonlight. How human she feels, Thessaly thought, how animal. She was slick with moisture and tasted like electricity. Her fingers found Thessaly's clit and pinched.

Thessaly's howl echoed in the stillness, reflected from old bones and unwashed cutlery.

She woke up sweaty in tangled sheets and sunlight, her bed smelling of old leather.

She got up, put the kettle on, and showered.

Just another thing to file away and forget. She hadn't given in. She never would.


End file.
